Running Rewind
by Little BrainStorm
Summary: It is not what Sena Kobayakawa, Eyeshield 21, Lightspeed Runnerback expects find himself in the past with his speed. Time Travel Fic. Short story. No pairing.
1. Rewind Time

Chapter One

**_... Run!_**** All he can thought of it. ****_Run! Faster! Faster! FASTER! _****As his whole body especially his legs screaming pain as he could felt the muscles spasming and burning badly all over his body. It was pain him so much wanting to be faster and stronger, he couldn't stop running.**

**_Stop!_**

**His brain refused comply it.**

**_Stop!_**

**His legs kept running and it hurt.**

**_Stop!_**

**He swore saw something haven't seen before the green clocks were running backward.**

**The bright white light flashed into his eyes.**

His eyes snapped open, breath inhale hastily and the heart pounding heavy.

_ ...What is this feeling? Isn't a dream?_

"Oh Sena! I'm so worry, I'm glad you have awoke!" Sena heard his mother cooing and ruffling his hair. "Mamori will be happy!"

"Mom!" Sena wasn't sure which one he needed to be shocked or be embarrassed when his mom treated him like a child and he is a high school student. He noticed his voice sound like young and squeaking... _What's wrong with my voice, _he thought. "Where am I? Mom?"

"You are in the hospital," Mom smiled warmly.

"WHAT! WHY!? How!" Sena shot up from the bed full of panicking on his face.

"Shh shh, Sena calm down." His mom rubbed on his back. "You fainted in the park."

"I pass out?" Sena whispered to himself. _I didn't remember going to the park._

"Sena! You are ok?" Sena looked up and saw a girl with short brown hair and her blue eyes staring at him.

Sena chocked out when he saw 9 years old girl look-like Mamori and he was not sure to said, "Mamori...?"

"Yes, Sena? Are you ok?" She worried.

Still he wasn't sure, "I'm fine! Can you help me take off bed, I need to go!" Mom and Mamori led him to the bathroom.

"Do you need a help?" Mom asked.

"No thank, I can do it myself," He embarrassed. Mamori though it strange.

Closing the bathroom door and turned around sudden Sena took a step back in shock saw himself in the full-body mirror.

_I... I... I HAVE BEEN SHRUNK! Mamori too! What's going on! It's a dream! Must be it._

He decided to doing it, might be waking him up from a dream.

"OUCH!" So loud, caused Mamori and mom too worrisome.

"Sena! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom! Just hit my head!" He rubbed his arm from pinch too hard.

_It was no dream... First I need to get out of hospital and find an answer._


	2. Fate Encounter

Chapter Two

One month later...

_I can't believe it... I was running into past but how? Why I can't remember!_

Sena sulking in the corner, gloomy.

_Going to Elementary School again... Also, I changed a little since I had a habit to run and doing exercise more than I did in previous timeline._

Sena put clothes on getting ready for school and brush his teeth but didn't bother to comb his hair.

"Sena! Mamori is here!" Mom called out from the downstair.

He groaned as he almost forget that Mamori and him walk together to school everyday. He was distracted about time travel for a whole month. He went to downstair, grabbing backpack and jacket, putting shoes on. Jogging out of house and greeting at Mamori standing near at the gate, "Good morning! Mamori!" Sena smiled nervously, feeling so nostalgic.

"Good morning!" Mamori smiled then pout, "Aren't you call me Older Sister anymore?"

He freaked out, "My head hit hard more than I though, Mamori-onee!"

Mamori smiled, "I'm just tease you."

Sena chocked a laugh and nervous to ask her, "I want to run to school! I will be careful I promise!"

"What's about Bullies?" Mamori worried.

"I will outrun them..." Sena didn't want to explain why his legs want to run. _Not like I'm afraid of bullies... Am I?_

"Ok Sena, but don't get too far behind." Mamori confused at his word 'outrun' very confidence for him.

He began jogging to the school burn with desires faster and stronger. But he was out breath before reach to school.

After school

Sena never had feeling so much... Easy doing school works... Too easy, he couldn't believe himself, he was bored and want to hurried grow up and going back to high school now. After all he prefered challenge just like his opponents with America Football game. He still hadn't changed was making friends not after his first friend Riku left.

Kids stared at him strangely when screwy and short Sena went to sign up for 'Football Flag' after school activity 3 times a week. He was need his parents signature for a permission to join activity after school.

"Sena! I'm sorry," Mamori ran toward Sena. "I can't walk with you to home today, I am going with my mom."

"It's ok Mamori-onee, I will be fine!" Sena grinned.

"I was so surprised, you want to join Football Flag game," He didn't say anything and she leave him behind.

He running through on the street keeping eyes out to avoid run into others. Watching at the corner too tense getting close and pray nobody came out of corner. Sudden an incoming kid about his age ran out of corner too close to Sena. He couldn't stop and told his body to spin around the kid.

The kid was shocked after stopped when saw someone passed by with a spin.

Sena still gave him a pointless bow, "Sorry, sorry! Almost run into you!" He was looking up at blue haired boy with too serious express on his face... Too much remind of someone to Sena wasn't sure whom...

"It's fine, nobody can predict incoming corner," said the kid.

"Sorry again! I'm Sena Kobayakawa," said Sena nervously. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Shin Seijuro," Sena's jaw dropping at the kid revealed his name.

"Do you want to run together?" Sena's mind thundered. _What! Am I doing? Why I ask him!?_

"Sure, as long you can keep up and don't get lost," Sena glanced at Shin's serious face. Shin is Shin.


	3. Closer

Chapter Three

Sena felt unhappy staring at the mirror seeing himself in the Mao Middle School uniform. He was going have a same year as Mamori (lucky she attended to all girl school during her middle school year). He felt like want to cursed himself for being careless, his teachers found out Sena's school works kind of advance to middle school, also test pass with high points. They think would be best if Sena skip a grade, more challenge learning for him.

SKIP. A. GRADE. His mother though it was good news, but to Sena it wasn't. He was getting worry about timeline screw up like Kurita, Hiruma, and Musashi that never established American Football team together. Sena told his mother wanted going to Mao Middle School for a reason his friends are going to be there, playing American Football with them again. (Sena remembered Kurita's story).

Now, he got same year as Hiruma, Kurita, Shin, and many others more. He got a lot sweating and nervous when he got a name 'Shin' in his mind. Ever since Shin had to move out, no more running-buddies for them and Shin's last word to Sena caused his spine shaking like crazy.

_"From on now, you are my rival!" stoic Shin pointed at mouth dropping Sena, "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again in future."_

_Sena wasn't able to responded until then Shin left._

Sena shook his head taking mind out of his head. _Shin is right we will meet again, next three or four years..._

Sena's body had changed a lot through training copied from future like Death Match except his height same as ever 'shorty'. But one he hadn't test it yet the 40 yards dash. He was really want to see a result badly. Finished eating breakfast and run off to new Middle School.

Mao Middle School

Sena almost running late for opening ceremony in the school's gym. The boys whistled when girls' skirt wind up as soon Sena ran through them. He sat down next to a boy with huge round body (himself think to rude to saying fat), lucky he got an aisle seat. Sena's elbow accidently bumps into his belly by putting backpack down. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to!" He apologized couple times.

"It's alright!" Huge boy smiled. "I'm Kurita!"

Sena smiled happily to see him again, "I'm Sena, nice to meet you Kurita."

The talking unable to be continue because the principal making a speech.

Sena figured out he had same classroom as Musashi, he didn't know why not able to approach him like as if the fate pulled him down.

Two weeks later, Sena and Kurita had becoming great friends both have common interest was American Football. They went to watch football game, reason Kurita wanted to go because of Shinryuuji Naga, a team playing against other school.

"Shinryuuji is awesome! I want to play football with them at Christmas Bowl!" Kurita kind of... fangirling.

Sena smiled weary knowing Kurita's fate that not able got into Shinryuuji High School. When he looked at Shinryuuji team got a feeling, it's not a team as whole, they have more individual each of their own. He didn't want to upset Kurita.

"Sena! I have decide!" Kurita's eyes were starry. "We make our own America Football team!"

"WE?! You and I?" Sena stuttered and his mind whacked with worrisome not thinking straight. "That's... Great! Let's doing it!"

"Then I don't mind to be your coach or club adviser," An old man whom drinking so much alcohol approached them. "I cannot help to overhear it."

Sena's brain triggered and blunt out, "Doburoku?!" Snapped, his hand covering his mouth.

"Oh oh, you have heard about me?" Doburoku raised eyebrow. "Twin Blade?"

Sena nodded countless time holding his mouth shut, just make a excuse to be football nerd.

"Wow, you used to be football player?!" Kurita exclaimed.

"Yes, I did... Long story..." a nod from Doburoku. "You need three members to make club official. One more to go."

"Tomorrow, I'm sure many people will join us! Let's do it Sena!" Kurita's eyes lit a fire.

Sena laughed uneasily, "Let's do our best."

Next day Sena and Kurita created a lot flyers the principal wasn't happy and not even one person join at all for a week.

"Sorry Kurita... We did try our best..." Sena sighed.

"Don't worry! They will come! I will wait forever!" Kurita's brain had full of rainbow. Sena kind of envy him.

Club Adviser Doburoku only could provided old junk football equipments, he fixed some of too. Kurita wept like a baby and babbling 'thank you' to Doburoku million times. He slipped away from Kurita's hug, "Instead of too busy hugging me, just go tracking the dummy!" Kurita obeyed.

Doburoku turned to Sena, "What is your position or you want it? A shorty like you?"

"Runner-Back!" Sena answered with no hint of hesitation.

"Awesome Sena!" Kurita still tracking the dummy.

Doburoku took a surprised and smiled, "Very well, try pass me!" He made a stance open wide 'come at me'.

Sena startled at the nostalgic. His mind fulling with words 'Should I hold back or not?'.

"Here I come Doburoku... All years I train so hard," Sena lowered his body readying to run.

A flash! Sena had already passed Doburoku! Doburoku couldn't believe his eyes what he saw middle schooler kid! Made his knees dropped onto the ground speechless... Thought he saw a ghost, devil bat ghost! He could tell Sena had so much potential.

"Wow Sena! You are so awesome! Sooo fast!" Kurita exclaimed loudly.

Doburoku snapped to reality, "Sena, let's doing 40 yards dash to see your timing."

4.5 Seconds! 40 yards dash from Sena. Doburoku's mind boggling. _I'm betting on him might do 4.2 seconds in 40 yards dash in his high school year. _"Sena your record is 4.5 seconds, pretty much more than just high school level..."

Sena rubbed his neck nervously and said, "I run everyday nothing new."

Doburoku's eyes narrowed but shrugged off.

"Sena! I found a paper with scribble play on it!" Sena noticed 'scribble play' is football tactics and Kurita smiled brightly, "I'm going find him and ask to join our team! So we can play!" Sena couldn't respond because Kurita already left him behind.

_Good, I shouldn't involved and leave to Kurita alone, let Kurita chasing Hiruma just like Kurita's story told._


	4. Devils-Bat Forms

Chapter Four

On other day Kurita went chasing Hiruma hadn't coming back yet. Sena was waiting for Kurita all day neither of them in the classes, most of time he was trying to be positive thinker but failing apart. Deciding to running around the school clearing his mind.

"Sena! I found him!" Kurita screamed with joy and dragging Hiruma with him. "He agreed to play America Football with us!"

Sena's head swiveled in voice direction and smiled, "Welcome back Kurita, I was worrying you might got lost."

"So you are Sena? Fatty talks a lot about you," Hiruma's teeth have fangs flash in amusement, "Not what I image, but you are short." Sena was trying to pretend to laugh but his face more twitched into depression state. But he was very glad to see Hiruma in devil disguise again.

"But! Hiruma! Sena runs really fast! He is a runnerback!" said Kurita.

"Shorty show me what you can do!" Hiruma grinned wider.

Right corner of lip tagged on Sena's face, "I'm glad to provide you an entertainment."

A moment he was running pass through Hiruma with his full of strength... no it was full of pure speed. Once he passed through and turned around at Hiruma stood motionless for a while. He shifted his head to left shoulder. Raising his arms, and the fingers were twitching.

Kurita was confused when Sena told him in whispered, "Oh here come a laughing manic so deviliness."

"Kekekekekek!" Hiruma crackled. "We got our own lightspeed legs! We can destroy other teams!"

"Hiruma!" Kurita began to brawl like a baby.

"Stop crying fatty!" Hiruma threw Kurita far in the sky. "Now, I have a person in my mind to be in the team."

"Who is it?" Kurita delighted about getting new member. Sena stayed silent knowing who it is.

"Gen Taketura, the one who made open hole on the fence for you. He is a kicker." Sena sweated at Hiruma's head thrown back and laughing like a manic. "We have to DIE TRYING to get him in our team!" Hiruma kicked Kurita and Sena's behind. "Fatty, shorty, we have work to do!"

Three of them went to shopping the craft store, nothing but bought huge papers and buckets of black paint. Afterward arrived at Kurita's home that Sena hadn't went there before, he was surprised to see Kurita's father, very religious man. He didn't know what was Hiruma planning at Kurita's home? Snapping around to Hiruma's voice talking to Kurita.

"Fatty, we are gonna making posters!" Hiruma poured bucket of black paint in front of Kurita's body, then Hiruma pick up huge boy, threw him and landed on the piece of paper. Kurita covered with black paint actually painted on the piece of paper of himself with the words, "Join American Football Club". Sena shook head at them, sudden he frozen as soon Hiruma called him. "Shorty, he is in same classroom as you."

"So, are you telling me to ask him Join America football?" Sena guessed.

"Damn, you got it right, shorty! I got a feeling 'but' out of your mouth."

"He will bring up 'I'm worry about my parent' issue," Sena shrugged off. "We will die trying to get him." Sena's eyes stared hard into Hiruma's soul.

"Kekeke! I like you shorty!" Grinning ear to ear from Hiruma. "We will succeed! 100%!"

The next day, Hiruma and Kurita were very persistent came to Musashi. Sena really did tried, honestly, even very stubborn Musashi told him a 'no' before he was going to ask! How he did knew that? Maybe he saw us together all time. The school bell rang end of day, Sena was going to walk to the football club, but he was pulled down by Kurita, hiding behind the bushes along with Hiruma. Sena noticed a set of four footballs on those kick tees in a row. They were waiting for Musashi to kick them.

"Hiruma, are you sure it will work?" Kurita confused at Hiruma's plan.

"Keke, fatty, yes it will work!" Hiruma's eyes harden. "He will kick everything on the ground."

Sena smiled on the inside as Hiruma was right, Musashi will kick everything on the ground even flatted ball (non-life objects, of course). Musashi blinked at the setting up footballs to kick them for Musashi. He twitched his eyebrow for theirs persistent, then glared at three heads were hovering above the bushes. The trio jumped out of the bushes.

"Keke, resisting to kick, old man?" Crackling Hiruma.

Sena did a deep pointless-bow, "Sorry, if they are bothering you!"

Kurita sulked behind Sena.

Musashi smiled softy, "Ok, I'm joining now."

Kurita jumped overjoy and hugging Sena too hard.

"I join because you guys are seem fun."

They found a football field without post goal, so Kurita decided to posing as post goal to check out how far in yard got from Musashi's kick. He got little more than 50 yards and Hiruma used his 'buffs' calling Musashi a 60-yard Magnum. He shook his head slightly at his buffs. Kurita was so happy when Hiruma bought brand new football equipments and uniforms (including blackmail the principal to not disband club).

Sena picked #21 uniform with no hesitation, perhap his habit using same number for a year (during in high school). Musashi got #11, Kurita got #77 and finally for Hiruma got #1, of course. Sena said clear in a plain day not thinking straight, "What are we? Fearsome Four?" Musashi smiled and shook head. Kurita's eyes turn into star with awe.

Hiruma grinning wider, "Quarterback, Commander of Hell, 60-yard Magnum Kicker, Runnerback with lightspeed legs and Strongest lineman. Let's celebration! Devils-Bat America football team has forms!" Hiruma pulled out a launcher gun and shot at the sky, a explode turned into fireworks. Sena's eyes popped out not excepting when Hiruma said to him. "Kekeke! Shorty, from on now your identity shall be Eyeshield 21!" Hiruma pointed at Sena.

_WHAT!_


End file.
